


Height Differences

by seasalticecream32



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/pseuds/seasalticecream32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin remembered quite distinctly that Arthur used to be just the tiniest bit shorter than him. Of course, that was over a thousand years ago. Humanity had hit a bit of a growth spurt since then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanHelsing019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/gifts).



**Height Difference**

“Arthur?” Merlin’s voice sqeaked.

He should have known that he would crash into Arthur one day. Literally. He just hadn’t expected it to be quite so different.

He’d been standing, talking to Gwaine, when he’d felt a pull in his stomach. His world had tipped, his vision spun, and then he was suddenly crashing face first into a dark blue shirt that smelled like heaven and sunshine. And a very confused blond haired, blue eyed man staring down at him like he’d lost his mind.

“Uh, do I know you?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. The familiar voice made Merlin’s knees weak.

“Uh, well, not ex- wow, you’re a lot taller than you used to be,” he stuttered out. He used to be a bit taller than Arthur, he was sure of it. Of course, that had been over 1000 years ago. Humanity had hit a growth spurt since then. “Oh God, you’re going to be insufferable.”

“Excuse me? Who are you?” Arthur crossed his arms, but Merlin hadn’t steppe back yet so he found himself pressed very closely to muscular forearms. “And what on earth are you talking about?”

“I wonder if I can make myself taller,” Merlin eyed the top of Arthur’s golden head and tried to think if he had any spells. Arthur gave an aggravated huff and Merlin shrugged. He held out his hand. Well, held up his hand. “Name’s Merlin. Nice to meet you.”

“Look, _Mer_ lin, how do you know my name? Because I sure as hell haven’t met you before.” Arthur leaned his head down to Merlin’s, and the sorcerer was not surprise at all to feel his face heat up. “I’d remember ears like that.”

“Oi! What’re you on about my ears for?” He reached up and covered them defensively, glaring up at Arthur who was already grinning. “Don’t be such a prat.”

And well, maybe Merlin should have been prepared. He had called Arthur a prat quite a lot 1000 years ago. Usually he got yelled at for the disrespect or something thrown at his head.

Not this time.

One second Merlin was mouthing off and the next he was melting very quickly into a rough kiss and hands grabbing forcefully onto his shirt. He was pretty certain that one of them moaned, and at least three bystanders gave affronted yells, but Merlin had been waiting for this for way too long to care. One large hand buried itself in his hair and another yanked his waist forward and Merlin almost collapsed. They were definitely earning those angry shouts now.

“Merlin, I swear to God that you’ll explain all this to me… as soon… as we’re done.” Arthur growled into his mouth before pulling back just a moment. “You’ve gotten shorter.”

Merlin just grinned and stood on his tip toes to press his lips to Arthur’s again.

Height differences weren’t so bad, after all.

 


End file.
